Lonely
by Riiku Hikari
Summary: Kesepian karena sahabatmu sendiri, apakah kau pernah merasakannya? Apakah sahabatmu menyadarinya? Sepeka apakah sahabatmu terhadap dirimu?


Kesepian. Hal yang paling dibenci setiap orang. Tidak ada orang yang ingin merasakan rasanya kesepian. Apalagi kesepian yang tiada batasnya.

Apakah kalian pernah berpikir, bahwa seorang sahabat baik kita juga merasakan kesepian?

**Lonely**

**By: Riiku Hikari**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis yang kini berusia 16 tahun hanya duduk diam memperhatikan pelajaran biologi yang sedang diterangkan oleh guru favoritnya, Yuuhi Kurenai. Sesekali ia mencatat hal-hal penting di buku biologinya.

TENG TENG TENG

Bel pergantian pelajaran berbunyi. Segera Hinata rapikan mejanya dan beranjak dari tempatnya. Kenapa beranjak? Karena Hinata ingat pesan Tsunade-sensei, kepala sekolah sekaligus guru fisika sekolah Hinata, bahwa seluruh murid kelas sebelas harap menuju ke aula sekolah.

Baru saja Hinata keluar kelas, seluruh murid dihadiahi sebuah pengumuman.

"Bagi anggota Klub Pecinta Alam harap berkumpul di ruang Kakashi-sensei, terima kasih,"

Kira-kira begitulah isi pengumuman tersebut.

"Hinata, ayo kita pergi ke ruang Kakashi-sensei," kata Haruno Sakura, salah satu anggota Klub Pecinta Alam seperti Hinata.

"Iya, ayo kita pergi," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Hinata, Sakura, ayo cepat. Semua hampir berkumpul!" teriak Yamanaka Ino, anggota Klub Pecinta Alam sekaligus sahabat Hinata.

Hinata dan Sakura segera berlari kecil menuju ruang Kakashi-sensei yang letaknya tidak jauh dari mereka.

Begitu masuk ke dalam ruangan, telah didapati Sabaku no Gaara selaku ketua klub, Matsuri sebagai wakil, Shion sebagai sekretaris satu, Inuzuka Kiba selaku sekretaris dua, Uchiha Sasuke selaku bendahara satu, Uzumaki Naruto sebagai humas, dan Hatake Kakashi sebagai pembimbing klub.

Hinata sendiri adalah partner kerja Sasuke, karena ia menjabat sebagai bendahara dua, sedangkan Sakura dan Ino ada di bagian humas bersama Naruto dan Nara Shikamaru yang belum hadir di ruangan Kakashi-sensei.

"Langsung saja, Shikamaru bisa menyusul. Aku memanggil kalian ke sini untuk mengadakan rapat ev-"

"Kakashi-sensei, Shikamaru lagi dipanggil Asuma-sensei, sebentar lagi datang. Jadi kita tunggu saja dulu," potong Naruto.

"Jaga kelakuanmu, Naruto. Baiklah, kita tunggu Shikamaru!" kata Kakashi-sensei kemudian mengambil sebuah buku berwarna oranye dari laci mejanya.

"Dasar guru _hentai_," kata Kiba pelan.

"Sakura, kau tau tidak, akhir-akhir ini aku jadi kurang tidur. Kau tau kenapa? Aku keasyikan membuat fanfic tentang Super Senior (*Plesetan dari salah satu boyband Korea yang semua pasti tau lah, 'Senior'nya tinggal turun pangkat aja jadi 'Junior') lho! Akh, seru banget deh pokoknya," celutuk Ino.

"Wah, benarkah? Aku mau baca dong! Aku juga sih, tapi aku Cuma ngebayangin, gak nulis ceritanya. Padahal seru lho kalau dijadiin cerita. Apalagi mereka keren-keren banget, gayanya itu lho, gak nahan!" tambah Sakura.

Hinata yang ada di antara Ino dan Sakura hanya terdiam. Sudah biasa Hinata mendapat perlakuan seperti ini dari kedua temannya itu. Biasanya, kalau Sakura dan Ino sudah mulai membicarakan artis-artis dari Korea sebelah manapun, Hinata pasti langsung beralasan supaya tidak menjadi obat nyamuk diantara mereka. Maklum, Hinata gak ngerti yang begituan.

Namun, sekarang Hinata berada dalam situasi dimana ia tidak dapat menghindar. Hinata hanya berharap Shikamaru segera datang ke ruangan dan memulai rapatnya.

"Hahaha... Apanya yang teralim dan tersantun ini. Pikiran kita kan melayang-layang kemana-mana!" kata Ino tertawa geli.

Ya, Ino mendapat julukan teralim di klub, dan Sakura tersantun.

"Iya, teralim, tersantun, terabaikan," kata Hinata akhirnya sambil menunjuk dirinya saat mengatakan 'terabaikan'.

Hinata sungguh sudah mencapai puncak kesabarannya. Sahabatnya sejak SMP itu mulai tergila-gila pada artis Korea pada awal SMA dan itu membuat Hinata tidak nyaman. Ia benar-benar mengeluarkan isi hatinya dengan sebuah sindiran yang refleks ia keluarkan.

Menyadari itu, Hinata langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya ke lengannya yang bersilangan di atas meja.

"Hinata kok bicara gitu sih, kau tidak seperti itu kok!" hibur Ino.

"Iya, jangan gitu dong," tambah Sakura.

Ino dan Sakura sama-sama mengelus-elus punggung Hinata. Tanpa mereka sadari, hal tersebut tidak membawa pengaruh apapun terhadap Hinata. Hinata hanya memejamkan matanya dan berusaha menghiraukan Ino dan Sakura.

"Maaf sensei, saya terlambat," ujar Shikamaru sambil masuk ke ruangan dengan malasnya.

"Hn, ya sudah, segera duduk dan kita mulai rapat kita," ujar Kakashi-sensei sambil menutup buku oranyenya.

Hinata kira, dengan dimulainya rapat klub membuat suasana hatinya lebih baik. Namun sayangnya tidak. Ino dan Sakura maju mendekati Shion yang sedang melihat-lihat foto-foto Super Senior dari telepon genggamnya.

Hinata hanya menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat. Sampai segitu tidak pekanya kah Ino kepada Hinata?

...

"Yak, rapat kita sudahi dulu sampai sini. Lusa kalian berkumpul kembali dan langsung rapat per divisi ya!" ujar Kakashi-sensei mengakhiri rapatnya.

"Baik!"

"Nah, segera kembali ke kelas masing-masing. Aku yakin Tsunade-sensei juga sudah selesai dengan acaranya di aula," kata Kakashi-sensei sambil membuka kembali buku oranyenya.

"Aku heran kenapa buku itu bisa selamat dari razia-razia yang sering dilakukan," kata Naruto diikuti anggukan Kiba.

"Hinata, kau jalan cepat sekali," ujar Ino dari belakang diikuti Sakura.

Hinata yang tadinya sudah jauh di depan akhirnya berhenti sesaat untuk menunggu sahabatnya itu. Memang Hinata masih kesal dengan Ino, tapi bukan Hinata kalau ia tiba-tiba membentak Ino, melabraknya, atau bahkan ngomel-ngomel gaje kayak baca mantra di depan sahabatnya itu. Satu-satunya yang Hinata lakukan adalah mencoba untuk memaafkannya, walau ia tau keesokan harinya pasti terulang kembali. Karena bagaimanapun juga Ino adalah sahabat Hinata.

"Setelah ini kau belajar apa?" tanya Ino.

"Kalau tidak salah Kimia," jawab Hinata.

"Iya, Kimia. Kata Asuma-sensei kan kita akan praktek hari ini," ujar Sakura semangat.

"Ya sudah, selamat bersenang-senang kalian. Oh iya Sakura, nanti aku ke rumahmu ya. Kita kolaborasi buat ngarang fic lagi!" ujar Ino.

"Hari ini-"

"Kenapa? Kau takut karena karyaku lebih bagus?" sindir Ino.

"Berisik kau Ino!"

"Dasar jidat lebar,"

Hinata berjalan agak cepat. Memosisikan dirinya di depan Sakura dan Ino. Baru saja Hinata memaafkan Ino, sekarang ia menjadi kesal lagi.

'Aku rindu Ino yang dulu. Di saat dia mau berbagi denganku dan tidak seperti ini,' batin Hinata.

Memang sebenarnya Hinata senang-senang saja tau kalau Ino menjadi penggemar artis-artis Asia Timur itu. Tapi ia tidak menyangka bahwa Ino sampai _addict _seperti itu dan tidak memperdulikan sekitarnya.

"A-aku ke kamar mandi dulu ya, kalian duluan saja," ucap Hinata sambil meninggalkan Ino dan Sakura.

Hinata segera berlari ke arah kamar mandi. Air matanya sudah tidak dapat dibendung lagi. Hinata berlari sambil meneteskan air matanya.

Sangatlah tidak enak jika kita diacuhkan sahabat kita sendiri, bukan?

...

"Teme, menurutmu lebih baik aku mengajak Sakura-chan ke Ramen Ichiraku atau taman bermain saja?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke hanya menatap sahabat kuning nan berisiknya itu. Sebenarnya Sasuke benar-benar bosan dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto. Semuanya pasti tentang Sakura. Sasuke tau bahwa sahabatnya itu sedang berusaha menarik perhatian gadis pink yang menjadi rekan kerja Naruto dalam klub. Tapi, apa tidak kelewatan jika Naruto bertanya pada Sasuke hampir setiap hari?

Sasuke yang tidak peduli terhadap pertanyaan Naruto langsung memasang headsetnya dan menyetel sebuah lagu dari HP androidnya.

"Jangan abaikan aku, Sasuke!" kata Naruto kesal.

"Sesukamu," jawab Sasuke singkat, padat, dan tidak jelas.

'Yang diabaikan itu aku, baka dobe!' ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

Sedingin apapun Sasuke, tapi ia juga butuh perhatian dari sahabatnya itu, bukan?

Memang Sasuke sudah biasa dengan kelakuan Naruto yang tidak henti-hentinya meminta Sakura menjadi kekasihnya. Namun, hal itu semakin menjadi-jadi semenjak Sakura mengajukan syarat kepada Naruto. Sakura bersedia menjadi kekasih Naruto kalau ia berhasil membuat Sakura jatuh cinta padanya walau sedikit. Maka Naruto menyanggupi syarat Sakura dan terus 'menyerang' Sakura dengan berbagai cara. Salah satunya mengajak cewek pink itu jalan bareng.

Namun, Naruto lebih mementingkan cintanya terbalas daripada Sasuke yang menjadi sahabatnya tersebut. Memang Sasuke tidak keberatan, namun lama kelamaan Sasuke merasa bahwa dia hanya dimanfaatkan. Dimanfaatkan oleh Naruto untuk membantunya mendapatkan Sakura.

Seperti simbiosis parasitisme. Yang satu diuntungkan dan yang satu dirugikan. Naruto sebagai pihak yang diuntungkan mendapat kesempatan yang banyak untuk mendekati Sakura berkat saran-saran dari Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke tidak mendapat keuntungan apapun. Hanya kesendirian dan kesepian yang ia dapatkan.

Dunia sungguh tidak adil, bukan?

"Baiklah, aku akan mengajak Sakura ke Delicious Cafe ah, sepulang sekolah," tutur bocah kuning itu.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya pura-pura tidak mendengar apapun. Mencoba berikir tidak terjadi apapun. Sasuke tidak ingin semakin tenggelam dalam kesendirian.

...

"Benarkah?" tanya Hinata dan Ino bersamaan.

Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan. Wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa terjebak dalam syaratmu sendiri!" kata Ino sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"A-apa boleh buat kan? Ini semua di luar pikiranku!" elak Sakura.

"Tapi selamat ya, Sakura," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Te-terima kasih Hinata," balas Sakura.

"Akan jadi berita heboh nih. Setelah berkali-kali ditolak, akhirnya Uzumaki Naruto berhasil mendapatkan hati seorang Haruno Sakura," ledek Ino.

"Berisik kau, Ino,"

"Hahaha, tapi aku jadi inget sama MV Super Senior yang mana tuh, aku lupa judulnya. Mirip banget sama kisahmu (*anggap saja si Super Senior itu punya MV macam begitu)," kata Ino senang.

"Ja-jangan hubungkan dengan itu. Aku malu tau," kata Sakura dengan wajah memerah.

"Ah, malu-malu. Nanti aku buat ah si-"

"Jangan buat oppaku tersayang berkarakter seperti Naruto!" ancam Sakura.

"Iya iya," kata Ino sweatdrop.

"A-ano, sebaiknya kita segera menuju ruangan Kakashi-sensei," kata Hinata.

"Sebentar lagi, Hinata. Lagi seru nih," kata Ino sambil memainkan I-phone miliknya.

Hati Hinata bagaikan tersambar petir. Sudah kesekian kalinya Hinata ditolak oleh sahabatnya sendiri karena sesuatu yang menurut Hinata tidaklah penting.

"Ka-kalau begitu, a-aku duluan," kata Hinata mencoba menahan air matanya.

"Ah, tunggu Hinata, iya, sebentar lagi, nah, ayo," kata Ino terburu-buru diikuti Sakura.

Hinata hanya berjalan di belakang Sakura dan Ino dengan pasrah. Sebegitu tidak adilnya kah dunia ini?

Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata memasuki ruangan Kakashi-sensei. Begitu masuk ruangan, beribbu-ribu godaan meluncur untuk Naruto dan Sakura yang sudah berstatus pacaran ini. Di saat yang lain sibuk menggoda Sakura dan Naruto, Hinata berjalan menuju meja bertulisan 'bendahara' dan duduk di sana.

Hinata menemukan Sasuke yang menatap kerumunan orang tersebut dengan tatapan kosong. Ia seperti sedang mendengarkan lagu, karena Sasuke memasang headsetnya. Namun Hinata tau bahwa Sasuke tidak sedang mendengarkan lagu dengan baik.

Hinata memilih untuk diam. Sebenarnya ia penasaran dengan kelakuan Sasuke.

"Ehem, segera ke tempat masing-masing dan mulailah berdiskusi per divisi," ujar Kakashi-sensei menghentikan acara goda menggoda Narusaku.

Semuanya kembali ke meja mereka masing-masing, sesuai dengan divisi masing-masing.

Tidak seperti divisi yang lain, Hinata dan Sasuke bekerja dalam diam. Tidak ada yang berinisiatif untuk membuyarkan keheningan yang tercipta diantara mereka. Sesekali mereka saling bicara jika perlu.

"Contohlah kedua bendahara kita yang bekerja dengan benar," ujar Kakashi-sensei yang bosan mendengar murid-muridnya masih ada yang meledek Naruto dan Sakura.

Sasuke dan Hinata tidak menghiraukannya. Mereka masih saja sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka menghitung keuangan klub. Menjadi bendahara memang berat.

...

Hinata kini merasa jenuh. Pekerjaannya dan Sasuke telah selesai daritadi dan Kakashi-sensei menyuruh mereka beristirahat sejenak di dalam ruangan. Hinata memandangi teman-temannya yang masih sibuk bekerja. Gaara dan Matsuri yang sedang berbincang dengan Kakashi-sensei, Shion dan Kiba yang masih bekerja di depan laptop untuk menyusun laporan harian, serta Sakura, Ino, Naruto, dan Shikamaru masih berdiskusi diselingi dengan candaan dari Naruto.

Mata Hinata berhenti menatap Ino yang berada di samping Sakura. Hinata memandang Ino dengan tatapan sendu. Hanya karena hal kecil bisa membuat orang berubah ya.

Hinata memejamkan matanya. Tanpa sadar ia memeluk dirinya sendiri. Hinata takut. Takut sendirian. Ia tidak mau sendiri. Sendiri dan kesepian, tanpa seseorang yang menemaninya.

"Terabaikan ya," ucap Hinata pelan, teringat peristiwa tempo hari saat ia mengatakan kepada Sakura dan Ino bahwa ia terabaikan.

"Kau juga merasakannya,"

"Eh, U-Uchiha-san juga?" kata Hinata kaget.

"Panggil saja Sasuke,"

"Ba-baiklah, Sasuke-kun,"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum sangat tipis bahkan nyaris tidak terlihat tersenyum.

"Ta-tapi kenapa Sasuke-kun juga?" tanya Hinata.

"Si baka dobe itu sama tidak pekanya dengan Yamanaka itu," balas Sasuke.

Hinata hanya tersenyum miris.

"Ino sadar bahwa aku selalu menghindari omongan mereka," kata Hinata.

Sasuke menatap Hinata heran. Ino sadar? Lalu kenapa?

"Tapi dia tetap tidak peduli," sambung Hinata.

Mata Hinata sudah berkaca-kaca. Hinata benar-benar tidak kuat mengingat apa saja yang telahsahabatnya lakukan kepadanya.

"Kupikir Ino akan sadar, ternyata aku hanya terlalu banyak berharap," kata Hinata sambil meneteskan air mata.

Dengan segera Hinata menghapus air matanya. Ia tidak ingin dicurigai oleh teman-teman satu klub lainnya.

"Maaf," kata Hinata lirih.

Sasuke hanya menggeleng, kemudian tatapannya tertuju pada Naruto yang sedang cengar-cengir ke arah Sakura.

"Setelah ini pasti dia akan lebih bersama kekasihnya," ujar Sasuke.

Kini giliran Hinata yang terdiam. Hinata tau siapa yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sahabat Sasuke, Naruto.

"Aku hanya dimanfaatkan olehnya," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum mengejek.

Hinata kaget mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Naruto? Memanfaatkan Sasuke?

"Si bodoh itu hanya mendekatiku kalau ada maunya," terang Sasuke.

"Berarti, kita ada di tempat yang sama," kata Hinata pelan.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Bukan berarti mereka memang berada di ruangan Kakashi-sensei, tapi di sebuah ruangan tak terlihat mata yang hanya disadari mereka berdua.

Ruang kesendirian dan kesepian.

"Kita sama-sama kesepian ya," kata Hinata sambil tertawa pelan.

"Iya," kata Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

Sesaat kemudian keheningan kembali tercipta.

"Hyuuga,"

"Hinata saja. Aku kurang nyaman dipanggil dengan nama margaku oleh teman seumuran," kata Hinata.

"Hn,"

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata.

"Hanya ingin menawarkan sesuatu," balas Sasuke.

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya. Heran serta penasaran tentang tawaran Sasuke.

"Yak, kalian semua selesai diskusinya. Sekarang laporkan laporan kalian kepadaku, kecuali bendahara yang sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya daritadi," kata Kakashi-sensei.

"Kalau kau ingin tau, temui aku sepulang sekolah di taman dekat sekolah," bisik Sasuke lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Hinata hanya menatap punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh dan tak terlihat lagi karena pintu ruangan telah tertutup.

"Sebaiknya nanti aku menemui Sasuke-kun saja," kata Hinata pelan.

"Hinata, Hinata, nanti kau mau menemaniku membeli buku tidak?" tanya Ino.

"Maaf Ino, sepulang sekolah nanti aku ada urusan," balas Hinata.

"Ukh, Hinata gak seru nih. Ya sudah deh, aku ajak Sakura saja. Toh dia juga mau ke rumahku untuk main," kata Ino sembari meninggalkan Hinata.

"Lalu kau pikir aku ini apa?" ujar Hinata pelan.

Saat itu untuk pertama kalinya Hinata berharap Sasuke ada di dekatnya. Bagaimanapun juga, hanya Sasuke yang paham betul makna dari kesepian.

...

Bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi. Seluruh murid berhamburan keluar kelas dengan membawa tas mereka. Mereka ingin segera keluar sekolah dan menikmati sisa hari mereka di luar sekolah.

Hinata, Sakura, dan Ino berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah bersama. Sesekali sadikit canda dan tawa menemani mereka.

"Nah, kita berpisah di depan gerbang ya. Bye Hinata," kata Ino sambil melambaikan tangannya diikuti Sakura.

Hinata hanya membalas lambaian tangan mereka kemudian segera berjalan menuju taman dekat sekolah.

Sesampainya di taman, Hinata mendapati Sasuke yang tengah bersender di belakang sebuah pohon sambil menatap langit. Kesan pertama yang Hinata rasakan ketika melihat Sasuke seperti itu adalah 'keren'.

Hinata segera menepis pikirannya dan berjalan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Kenapa di belakang pohon?" tanya Hinata.

Sasuke menengok ke arah Hinata dan tersenyum tipis, membuat wajah Hinata sedikit merona.

"Tak kusangka kau secepat itu menemukanku," balas Sasuke.

Hinata mengangkat satu alis. Secepat itu? Apa maksudnya?

"I-itu terlihat jelas, Sasuke-kun!" protes Hinata.

"Si baka dobe butuh waktu satu jam untuk menemukanku," kata Sasuke.

Hinata bengong. Padahal Sasuke jelas-jelas terlihat mencolok tapi kenapa Naruto butuh waktu satu jam untuk menemukan Sasuke?

"La-lalu? Penawaran apa yang kau maksud?" tanya Hinata.

Sasuke menyeringai. Dari yang tadinya menyender ke batang pohon, sekarang Sasuke berjalan mendekati Hinata dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kita kerja sama. Kau sebagai tempatku dan aku sebagai tempatmu, bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata kembali terbengong-bengong, mencerna kata-kata Sasuke yang kurang ia pahami.

Sasuke yang kesal karena reaksi yang lama dari Hinata hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan berjalan semakin mendekati Hinata.

"Maukah kau menjadi orang yang menemani hidupku selamanya?" tanya Sasuke persis di telinga Hinata.

Wajah Hinata langsung memerah mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa penawaran Sasuke seperti ini.

"Kalau diam berarti iya,"

Hinata kini benar-benar pasrah. Namun, sepertinya ia juga membutuhkan Sasuke. Ya, membutuhkan Sasuke sebagai tempatnya untuk berlindung, dari pedihnya kesendirian dan kesepian.

Terkadang sahabat kita adalah sesuatu yang jauh dari harapan kita. Terkadang sahabatlah yang justru menusuk kita dari belakang. Terkadang sahabatlah sumber masalah kita. Terkadang semua perkataan yang sahabat kita lontarkan hanyalah omong kosong biasa. Namun, apakah sahabat kita tau apa yang sekarang ini kita rasakan?

Kesepian dan kesendirian bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan, malah menyakitkan. Butuh perjuangan untuk tetap bertahan dalam pedihnya kesendirian dan kesepian. Yang kita butuhkan hanyalah seseorang yang menemani kita, memberikan kehangatan, serta harapan untuk terus melangkah maju ke depan.

Kenalilah sahabatmu jika kau tidak ingin membuat sahabatmu menderita.

Base on true story

FIN

**Selesai! Seperti yang di atas katakan, cerita yang kubuat ini berdasarkan kisah nyata yang dialami langsung olehku. Aku lagi BT banget sama sahabat aku, jadinya aku nulis fic ini. Sakit hati itu tidak bisa diobati dengan obat biasa. Sahabat aku lagi tergila-gila sama artis-artis Korea. Aku sih emang gak ngelarang, tapi masa ngomongin gituan mulu di depanku yang bener-bener buta sama begituan. Aku bersyukur banget ada temen dateng pagiku yang menjadi tempatku untuk menuangkan segala masalahku sama sahabatku. Hiks... Pokoknya aku lagi BT berat sama sahabatku!**

**Sekian dan terima kasih serta mohon review. Maaf atas curhatan aku di atas...**


End file.
